Element
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Frerard, based on an idea my friend had. Please don't take this idea without asking since it's her's and not mine. Frankie's been seeing shit and he has random lines on his hands connected to elements.


She came to me in a dream. I was about ten or so. I had thought it was a nightmare but then the drawings appeared on my hands.

Life lines for each element and a fifth for Spirit. She said that I'm going to meet five important people. Once I meet each person, the life line lights up for whatever element they are. Apparently, they'll mean the world to me. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire will be my best friends. Spirit will be the love of my life.

I think it's bullshit. Someone's pulling a prank on me. I'm curious though to see who is on my life lines.

I should probably tell you my name. I'm Frank, Frank Iero. I live in Jersey and I'm a tattoo artist. Not much to tell after that. Oh yeah... I'm gay. Now we have that cleared up.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a job for my brother. He's an artist and he was told to come here. I came to pick up the application because he's picking up some stuff for his new apartment. Could I have it please?"

"Yeah sure. Just get him to fill it out and give it back to me. My name's Frank by the way."

"I'm Mikey. Mikey Way."

"Cool name. Can I interest you in a tattoo?"

"No thanks. I'm not one for tattoos. It runs in the Way family."

"Oh. Well change your mind stop by and ask for me." The Air life line is glowing! Holy shit! "Hey wait um Mikey! You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Uh sure yeah. That's be cool. It'd be nice knowing some people here. Just take my number and give me a call later."

"Cool. I will. Nice meeting you!"

"Yeah you too!" I look down at my hand once he leaves. The Air line is gone! That's so weird. Maybe it's because I met him already and didn't need it anymore? Oh well oh well.

"Frank!" I turn to see my boss. Oh fuck he does not look happy.

"Yes?"

"I've told you not to bother the customers! How many times must I tell you?!"

"Sir, I bothered no one. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I'm tired of your fucking attitude Iero. Get out and don't come back until I call."

Did I just get fired? Oh well, I guess that means I can meet Mikey sooner rather than later. Grabbing my phone and stuff, I walk out the front door. *beep beep beep*

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikey? It's Frank. You wanna hang out or something?"

"Yeah sure... Wait. Don't you have work?"

"I can't go back until he says. Apparently, I have a bad attitude and bother customers."

"Oh that sucks. I'd love to do something though. Wanna go out for coffee?"

"Sure sounds great. Um there's this place right by my work. I don't know if you passed it or not."

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit."

"Yeah." Before we hang up I can hear a guy saying something. I wonder if that's Mikey's brother. Oh my god. Spirit line is glowing. I'm close to him! Or her. I hope it's a guy. I am gay after all. I wonder who it could be... It could be anyone, there is a bunch of people in the coffee shoppe.

"Hey Frank?"

"Oh hey Mikey. Come sit down."

"Okay. So, um what's up?"

"Not much. I got yelled at by my boss and then I called you. What were you doing?"

"That sucks. I was playing some xbox with my brother Gerard actually."

"Oh did I interupt you guys? I'm sorry."

"Oh no! It's fine! Gerard was about to leave anyway. He was going meet up with a couple friends he met while doing errands. He played a round with me as an apology for leaving me on my own. Then you called and I came here."

"Oh. So he's older then?"

"Yeah. Not by a lot. Just a couple years. I'm just curious but why exactly did you call me?"

"Well you were the first person that popped in my head. You seem like a great dude and I'd love to get to know you and your brother. I don't have many friends either except for the guys in my band. I thought we could form a friendship or some cliche sounding bullshit like that."

"Well cool I guess. Wait, your in a band?"

"Yeah we're called Pency Prep. You should come check us out sometime."

"Sounds like fun. I'll bring Gerard sometime. When's your next gig?"

"Tonight at 10. It's in the bar across the street."

"Are all the places you go by your work?"

"Yup. My apartment is just down the street actually. I don't have a car so everything is in walking distance. When we have outta town gigs and shit, I'll get one of my band mates to give me a ride."

"We're pretty close to you actually. We're in the same apartment complex!"

"Holy shit! That's awesome. Well expect me to come knocking a lot. You won't be able to drive me away now that I have friends in the building."

"You're welcome anytime. I'm sure Gerard wouldn't mind if you came over."

"Tell me about him. What's he like?"

"Gerard is a strange dude. He's really into music like the Misfits or Black Flag or AMEN. He loves drawing but he'll always be drawing really morbid things or one time I saw him drawing lines on his hands. One on each finger, he said it was some sort of elemental thing. He hates needles. He is sooooo addicted to coffee and I hope you aren't a homophobe but he's gay."

"He sounds amazing and no I'm not. It would be quite ironic if I were homophobic. I'm also gay."

"Well I hope you guys end up good friends."

"Yeah.." I can't stop thinking about the fact that Gerard drew my element lines on himself. Maybe the weird chick came to him too. I wonder if he's my spirit line. That'd be cool. He sounds a lot like me actually except for the phobia of needles.

"Frank? Frank? You still here?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mikey. I was just thinking about stuff."

"My brother."

"What? I- I wasn't... I didn't."

"You kept saying his name. It's alright."

"I'm just curious. He seems to be a lot like me actually."

"Cool. I'm sorry to be leaving you so soon but I really should head back."

"I was gonna go home as well. Let's just walk together."

"Sounds good. You wanna come over? Gerard might be there."

"Sure."

"Cool."

Mikey and I walk out the door and down the street to our building. It's not much to look at really. It's sort of old and run down. The inside is like Heaven. "Hello Mr Iero, Mr Way." "Hello Mr Doorman," I say giggling. He knows I say that to mess with him. Mikey leads me up to his apartment, which convienently is three doors down. He opens the door and steps inside. Something doesn't feel right. I look around and see a flash of black and some glowing lines. Am I hallucinating again?

"Gee! Get your ass in here we have a guest."

"Fine!" Damn! His voice is beautiful. Gerard walks in and things stop... Holy fuck, he's beautiful. Every little bit about him is sexy. His long, raven hair; his glowing hazel eyes; his pale skin; his long artist hands. Wait a second... he has my life lines! Is the spirit line glowing? I quickly look down at my hands and find the spirit line is glowing. Well I'm fucking glad he's beautiful.

"Hello Frankie, I've been waiting for you. Do you like them? I drew them just for you," Gerard giggles.

"Gerard stop freaking out our guest. I'm sorry Frank. You can go chill in my room if you want, I'll be there in a sec." I walk into the hallway.

How did Gerard know my name? How did he get my lines? Why is he my love? He's a little... crazy. Being haunted by my thoughts, I open a door and gasp at what's inside.

"Like them? I drew them. Aren't they pretty?" a voice from behind me says. I jump and spin around. "Gerard?"

"Good guess Frankie! You got it right!"

"What... why'd you draw me?" "Because your pretty Frankie. Why else would I be in love with you?" Gerard giggles.

"In love with me?"

"You're my spirit! Did she not tell you?"

"No she told me but... I didn't expect this."

"What Frankie? Am I not good enough for you? HUH? AM I? TELL ME!"

"GERARD! Get the fuck away now. You know better."

"But, but Mikey!"

"Go."

Gerard pushes past me into his room. Mikey drags me into his own room and shuts the door. "Frank I'm so sorry. Usually Gerard isn't like that. Sometimes he gets a little crazy, but he's a really good guy."

"Oh no it's fine. It takes a lot to scare me."

"I'm sorry. How about we play some xbox to take our minds off it?"

"Sure but honestly it's fine." Mikey hands me a controller and puts in a random zombie killing game.

"I'm about to own your ass Frank."

"In your dreams mother fucker." We play and play and play until we can't play anymore. "HA! Told you Mikey!"

"Alright alright. You win."

"That's right bitch! Who's the best? Me that's-" I'm interupted by a knock.

"Mikes have you seen my charchol? I wanna draw some more. I've had THE guy stuck in my head and I wanna draw-" He stops when he sees me.

"How are you here? I thought you were imaginary."

"Um Gerard, why don't you look in your art drawer? I'm in the middle of a game."

"But... that's him Mikes."

"Out. NOW!" He leaves.

"I-I think I'm gonna head home now. I still have to get ready for the show."

"Okay. See ya Frank."

I walk out of Mikey's room and stop near Gerard's. He's drawing. I walk in and sit next to him. "Hi."

"What?"

"I'm Frank."

"Cool. Now I'm trying to draw. Could you leave?"

"What did you mean earlier by 'Did she tell me?'"

"I said that?"

"Yeah. What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm crazy remember. Now can you please leave?" He looks up at me and I stare into his eyes. His hazel eyes are almost teary.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping and about earlier. I wasn't in my mind."

"It's okay." I turn to leave and he says, "Frank?"

"Yeah?" "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Cool. Here." He smiles and hands me a slip of paper. "My number. Text me."

With a smile and a promise to text him, I leave and enter my apartment. I plug my phone in and hop in the shower. I wonder what happened today. Gerard seemed really weird, and then really normal. He's really hot though. I wonder if we really are ment to be. Enough pondering. I get out of the shower and dry my hair and body. I get my clothes out of the dresser and put them on. Awesome! I'm ready and now I can text Gee. Gee? I like it.

"hey Gerard, its Frank"

"o hey"

"whats up?"

"nm drawing. you?"

"warming up my voice and guitar. got a show 2nite"

"your in a band? thats fucking awesome!"

"yea Pency Prep. got a gig 2nite wanna cum?"

"cum:maybe if your lucky. come:yes"

"stfu you no what i mean"

"yea ill go and i fucking love Pency Prep. i have ur album"

"rlly? cool X)"

"heard you guys play 1day nd i was hooked ;)"

"so ill see u there then?"

"yea, let me get ready."

"ill meet u outside ur door"

"0.0 stalker much?"

"i live 2 doors down"

"ohh... makes sense well see ya in a sec Frankie xx"

Did he just... No. What? He just sent me kisses...? Holy shit. Shaking off my slight confusion and joy, I walk out my door and over to Gerard's. I sit outside and wait for him. God I still have so many unanswered questions. Does he like me? He is Spirit after all... Does he have the lines or did he just draw them? Why does he draw me? Why did he pretend he never met me after we were introduced not ten minutes before?

"Frankie? Hello?" Gerard! I jump up and face him.

"Hey Gee." Shit did I just call him that? He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't complain. After I stare at him like an idiot for ten minutes, he clears his throat. "SHIT! Sorry, um you look nice."

"Thanks Frankie. Also if you wanna check me out just say so. I don't mind. Now come on! We gotta get to your gig!"

He grabs my hand and we walk to the lobby together. This is nice you know, holding hands with Gerard. WAIT! Did he tell me I have permission to check him out? 0.0 I must have a weird face on because Gerard stares at me as we walk.

"Frankie you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm a little nervous I guess because of the gig."

"Don't be, you'll do amazing. I'm sure of it."

He squeezes my hand. "Thanks Gee," I say leading him into the venue.

"YO FRANKIE!" Time to go.

"Sorry Gee, I gotta go. I'll meet you after though." He smiles and waves good bye. I walk over to my bandmates and grab my guitar. God I love this thing. My guitar means more to me than anything. Well... except Gerard. I walk onstage and start setting up and doing our tech stuff. Once that's over, it's time to start the fun shit.

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS TONIGHT?" I get loud yells in response. "WE! ARE! PENCEY FUCKING PREP!" I yell to the crowd and immediatly jam into the first song. Halfway through, I spot Gerard in the crowd and smile at him. During the entire set I keep my eyes on him. I don't think I blinked. He stares at me too which is awesome. I really like him. I hope he likes me too. We break eye contact when the set is done, because I get off stage and put away my guitar. Gerard walks over to me and hugs me. "That was amazing Frankie! It sounds so much better live!"

"Thanks Gerard! I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" He grins and takes my guitar case from me as we walk out of the venue and down the street to our apartment complex. Our walk there is silent but once we get to my door that changes.

"Hey you wanna come inside? I can make coffee or something..."

"I never turn down coffee! How'd you know my weakness?" He grins at me.

"I'm psychic, duh!"

I lead him into my apartment and show him where he can put Pansy down. Yes I named my guitar Pansy, fucking deal with it. I go into the kitchen and start making some coffee. Once that's set, I walk back to the living room where Gerard is sitting on my couch.

"Hey, coffee should be done soon."

"Oh thanks! It's very nice of you."

"No problem, you did come and see my show after all so I felt like I should repay you."

"It's not like I was gonna do anything else. I have no friends since we just moved here, Mikey has things to do and his girlfriend to visit, and on top of that, I don't have a boyfriend anymore since my asshole of an ex dumped me."

"Well you're welcome here anytime. I also have no friends except my bandmates who are always busy, no siblings, and also no boyfriend."

"At least we have each other."

"Yeah..." It's a bit awkward for a moment but then I remember I made coffee. With a quick "be right back" to Gerard, I run to the kitchen and pour us some coffee.

"Need some help?" I almost drop the mugs.

"Don't scare me like that you asshole! God you almost gave me a heart attack Gee!"

"I'm sorry," he says wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I think I could get used to this. He snuggles into my back. "Forgive me?" I shiver and nod quickly. Holy shit this is really fucking amazing. I am so turned on right now.

"Mmm you're warm. I think I could get used to this," he says gripping me tighter. I put the mugs with coffee aside and turn in his arms. Slowly I press my lips to his neck. I get a low moan in reply. Gerard pins me to the counter and runs his hands down my back. He presses his lips to mine and I kiss back eagerly. I know exactly how this is going to go down. He is my soulmate after all. "Wait. Wait." I stop kissing Gerard and frown. Is my soulmate rejecting me? This is not how things work.

"Do you want this? I know we only just met but it feels so right. I feel like I've known you forever." I kiss him in response, hoping he'd shut up and fuck me. He does, unsurprisingly. Gerard presses his lips to mine and kisses me with a passion so great, it's like I'm on fire. Wow that is cheesy as fuck. Gerard puts his hands underneath my shirt and pulls it up over my head. I do the same to him and push him out of my kitchen. I lead him into my bedroom and push him down on the bed.

"Mm Frankie, I love this dominance you have. Sexy."

"Shut up whore," I growl into his ear, and with that I let things take it course and we fuck.


End file.
